


[Podfic] Who Said?

by Jinxy



Series: Mating Games Podfics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fisting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:08:03] | Podfic of TheAlphaWrites's <strong><i>Who Said?</i></strong>.</p><p>“Who said you wouldn’t like fisting?” Stiles joked out hoarsely, his grin full of satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Who Said?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Said?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779752) by [soowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soowrites/pseuds/soowrites). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060715.zip) [7.5MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060716.zip) [4.3MB]

Length: 8:03

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [TheAlphaWrites](http://thealphawrites.tumblr.com/) for granting permission to record her fics:) And HOORAY FOR FISTING \o/
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
